chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Vaughan
Anna Elizabeth Vaughan is a character used in World 3: Renegade by Lowri. She is the biological mother of Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted and Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene. She is 42 years old. She originally had the ability of Conscious Mimicry, but lost this, and currently has Conscious Ability Duplication. Appearance Anna, like her daughter, is average height and medium build. She has light brown hair which is cut to frame her face. Her entire family have inherited her vivid dark green eyes, which with her too are her most striking feature. Personality Anna has a naturally strong personality, but it is in some ways broken. She often lacks confidence, and feels guilty over having let her children down and being weaker than she was previously. She distrusts herself and her judgement, and lacks self-belief. However, she is very driven and committed, and is a survivor even though she's unaware of this. Abilities Her original core ability was Conscious Mimicry. It is unknown which abilities she mimicked using this, but she has stated that she avoided precognitive abilities because of how they affected Christopher. She manifested this ability shortly after birth. Both her core ability and those she'd mimicked were taken from her by Reist. 12 years later, her ability was healed partially by her granddaughter Rhi, giving her Conscious Ability Duplication. This means she will mimic an ability if she decides to do so while in contact with the ability's owner. So far, she has mimicked: *Pyrokinesis - from Rhi *Ability Augmentation - from Lily *Enhanced Speed - from Reist *Life/Death Touch - from Reist *Telekinesis - from Reist Family & Relationships Nothing is known of Anna's original family. She has a complex relationship and history with Christopher Reist, . She has admitted herself that she is still in love with him, despite their past, and they may currently be involved with each other. They have two children: Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted and Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene. Elan is married to Danny Maxxted and has two children herself: Rhi and Ollie. History She manifested her original ability at birth, and thus grew up with it, mimicking abilities from her family. She met Christopher Reist aged 20. They were together for 2 years before she became pregnant with Elan. However, Christopher left upon her telling him this news. She met him again 5 years later, and again they were together and a family. Once more, she became pregnant, and once more, he left. This time, he stole her abilities before leaving. The only explanation he would ever offer was that what he did was neccessary for the future he foresaw. Upon the loss of her abilities, Anna suffered a breakdown, leading to her children being taken into care and subsequently adopted. A decade afterwards, she moved to America to live. The day after the explosion was due to occur, Anna suddenly found that she had manifested new abilities, and that she had full memories of the alternate timeline, because of the effects of panmnesia. She did not know what to do about this at first, but after a few months had passed, the memories of how she and Christopher had both died in that timeline persuaded her to seek him out. She found him just in time to heal him after Elan had taken his abilities and attempted to kill him. This was revealed to Elan during her wedding rehearsal. Anna also explained that she'd done so because she still loved him despite their history and what he'd done. Explosion Timeline History Anna had moved to America a few years previously, and a year after the explosion occured, she travelled to New York, trying to see if she could do anything to help those whom she still saw as her own people even though she was no longer one of them. She found herself unable to, and soon fell into despair again. This ultimately led to her suicide which Elan witnessed. However, when Anna's body washed to shore, she was found and revived by Danny Maxxted. After this, she was reunited by her family, and began to mend her relationship with them. When she first met her granddaughter Rhi, the infant girl observed that her ability was broken, and attempted to fix it. Sensing something had changed, Anna successfully mimicked Rhi's ability of pyrokinesis. However, she could not mimic from the rest of the family, due to the fact that she was not in contact with them at the time. A few days later, she met Lily Stevens, who augmented her ability in an attempt to see whether this would make it any clearer. She immediately lost control of her fire, but also mimicked augmentation from the girl. About a year after this, she was captured by government agents, and imprisoned in a complex in Washington. Elan and Danny travelled there intending to attempt to rescue her, only to meet her outside the building. Reist had, for unknown and unexplained reasons, freed her and told her to mimic several of his abilities in order to aid her escape. A few months afterwards, she followed her daughter on a raid, and offered to sacrifice herself in a diversion to enable Elan to escape. Elan refused, but Anna was fatally injured while they fought against the guards, and afterwards she persuaded Elan there was no more purpose in refusing. However, Reist - who'd found the pair - pointed out that Anna was in no state to hold anyone back any longer. He offered to stay and fight with her to save their daughter, and after Elan fled they died together, side by side. Etymology Anna is a Latin and Hebrew name which means "grace, favour". This may refer to how she was originally graced with a powerful ability, how she has been graced with a second chance in regaining a new ability, or even the grace she has shown in forgiving Reist so many times. The name also means "grain" in Sanskrit, and "an apricot grown in Nara" in Japanese. Her middle name, Elizabeth, is a Hebrew name which means "my God is a vow". Her surname is Welsh in origin and means "small". This could refer to how small and insignificant she felt when she was powerless. Category:Characters